thelouvrefandomcom-20200214-history
Down on the West Coast
In the summer of 2018, hordes of dysphoric twentysomethings congregate in California for three months worth of sex, drugs and alcohol. As a way of capitalizing off of the fuckery that is bound to occur during the university graduates’ vacation, a new reality show has been conjured up to broadcast the explicit ventures of thirteen unique individuals as they are sequestered in a lush condominium located on the sea front. During their stay, the houseguests are tasked with a plethora of competitions where someone will be awarded the right to reign as king or queen - granting him/her immunity - and the ability to nominate two of their peers for periodic eviction ceremonies where someone will be voted out of the house. In the end, it all comes down to six weeks of melodrama, chicanery, vitriol and taboo realness where one person will be handed a high-quality satchel that carries a total of one million dollars in rolled-up bills. Cast ---- Biographies • Ayo - everyone knows that one girl who is addicted to social media. She’s a worse-case scenario considering that, by combining accumulative hours spent on Tumblr, Facebook, Twitter and Instagram, she would much rather spend 15 out of a 24 hour day fully engrossing/visualizing herself apart of the lives of other people. Even with an impressively high IQ, she doesn’t seem to quantify how detrimental this dependency is to her mental health. • Benedict - the oldest male of the bunch who purposely flunked university two times just to relive the days as a fraternity lad. It comes as no surprise that he’s a few beers short of a six pack and his severe lack of brain cells contributes to his shallow mind; he’s a cocky and misogynistic bellend (for lack of a better term) who believes that his “charm” is spellbinding enough to entice the ladies into becoming his sheep. Brodie - one of them guys whose distinguishable qualities in regards to a unique personality is vacant because he requires a “leader” to function in the world. He assumes the role of the quintessential counterpart to the ultimate douchebag - a.k.a. the twat above - and could be considered unintentionally schizo due to his flip-flopping of attitudes depending on the current situation or person he’s accompanying. • Chaz - meet one of the most idiosyncratic and unorthodox activists ever to walk the earth. He specializes in protesting for the conservation of wildlife and is obsessed with the idea of preserving nature as well as making peace, not war. He believes that the rejection of the materialistic and the embodiment of free love and free spirit is essential in day-to-day life because it means that his disposition remains positive 99% of the time. • Deborah - after buying into a timeshare contract and booking a holiday for the summer break, she didn’t anticipate the onslaught of hormones and angst that plague the youth of today. At the ripe age of 72, even when she attempted to lie about her age in order to participate, an exception was made on her behalf due to her daredevil antics and generally lovable, matriarchal personality. • Fletcher - an ex-daddy’s little princess turned nymphomaniac who has had multiple appointments at the abortion clinic because her trust fund’s expenditure is willing to pay for something so disgusting. But does she care? Of course not. The only thing she has the time of day for revolve around surgeries for breast enlargement, botox, lip enhancements and silicone implants. Malibu Barbie has nothing on this fake, plastic skank. • Jasper - for the sake of even more diversity, he’s the token homosexual. He fulfills expectations of looking exactly like a twink; bleached blonde hair, twig-like figure, etc. all without the over-exaggerated camp nature that would be connotative of people just like him. In actual fact, he’s relatively normal as so far as this is the only characteristic that makes him more distinct than others. • Keegan - on a passing glance, he could live up to the stereotype of ‘jock’, the huge ego is absent and the testosterone dripping out of his sweaty pores isn’t utilized as a facet of his personality. He is extremely pragmatic and has a tender-heart, on top of having an obsession with everything fitness, including competitive events that he believes would put him at an advantage in the competitions for king of the condo. • Patti - a true, perfectly spherical icon. She has a larger-than-life personality and appetite who not only mooches off of the United States government into financially supporting her self-inflicted “disability”, but has also convinced herself that she has the capability of winning the million dollars without being a victim of a medical evacuation due to the lack of fast-food sustenance. • Quincy - all you have to do is hear somebody say his name out loud and jump to the conclusion that he’s a creep. In terms of his interests, he’s an enigma to the production, but by focusing on his demeanor; unkempt stubbly neck beard, several missing teeth, a receding hairline and large bald patch on the top of his head… It’s tragic to think that a middle-aged redneck is trapped inside the body of a young man on the threshold of adulthood, nevertheless there always needs to be a problematic fave. • Raquel - she is the epitome of ghetto trash; forthright, outlandish and shady. With roots that lead back to a Mexican family that operates a cocaine trafficking ring, she has the rough exterior of a person that has seen death square in the eye. She believes that working alone is the way to obtain one’s goal and will use her appearance as a way of reinforcing her ideals; the buzzcut, tattoo sleeves and heavy-set muscular build would put any fragile masculinity complex to shame. • Sheba - a relatively chill and mute girl on first glance who gradually becomes a vibrant firecracker once you get acquainted with her. By day, she puts up affront that she’s this perfect, hardworking psychology student, but by night, she is a lady of the night who exploits herself underneath the harsh neon lights of a strip club as she bumps and grinds all over a metal pole to make a quick dollar; an outlet that helped to fund her summer break trip with her gal pals. • Ziggy - that one “fish out of water” who managed to escape the clutches of his overprotective parents to live the life meant for a twenty-one year old. He retains a glass-half-empty outlook on life due to being constantly unfamiliar with his surroundings and often vulnerable in “normal” circumstances. A brain clogged with propaganda and false conspiracy theories has left him fearing the unknown which is technically anything beyond the safety of four walls. Story One The host of the show, Gina LaCroix introduces the houseguests individually and outlines what is going to happen over the course of the six weeks while they’re quarantined. The majority of the first episode revolves around the introduction of the characters via VTs that outline who they are and why they’re participating. It also includes an establishment of the condominium in which they’ll all be staying. The house is divided on the basis of the bedroom divisions (2 king-sized beds, 2 queen-sized beds and 2 twin-sized beds) with Ayo, Benedict, Brodie, Chaz, Fletcher, Jasper, Keegan and Ziggy forming a majority alliance from the beginning, essentially titling themselves the better half of the cast; leaving Deborah, Patti, Quincy, Raquel and Sheba in the smaller bedroom (1 king-sized bed and 3 twin-sized beds) as outcasts. Raquel and Sheba form an instant bond with one another because of their contrasting personalities meshing together perfectly - they also provide a lengthy first-impression cast assessment in The Shed. Fletcher sparks a rivalry between herself and Raquel/Sheba for her derogatory racism and homophobia and showing no remorse for her personal attacks. Sheba remains completely unresponsive due to her fear of being reduced to a stereotype since she is the only African-American woman in the house and doesn’t want to be labelled as ‘aggressive’ or ‘loud’. Benedict assumes the role of leader within the majority, making Brodie, Chaz and Keegan his right-hand men and sprouting an infatuation with both Fletcher and Jasper. Deborah displays an intense amount of disgust towards the “Fuckboys” (a term she has picked up from her grandchildren) consisting of Benedict, Chaz, Keegan and Brodie, and rants to her minority group at bedtime whilst knitting about how disrespectful and crude they are and how she wishes to discipline them for their inappropriate behaviour. Ayo purposely places herself with the majority despite hating every single one of them except Ziggy, whom she has an immediate crush on. She has done this because she knows that associating herself with a larger group of people and being perceived as a generally nice person would grant her access further into the game. For their first appearances within the house after entering and getting acquainted with their surroundings, Patti and Quincy bond over their love for food in the kitchen whilst preparing the first evening meal together. There is no elimination. Two Gina opens the episode by establishing the layout of the challenges that will take place periodically throughout the season. She says the following; “the competitions of Down on the West Coast have always been one of the most important facets of the game. Being a "physical" or "mental" threat in comps can be detrimental to an individual’s game, if a peer can clock their advantages. Most challenges integrate two of the following skills: stamina, acuity (perception), knowledge, sociability, and luck. The houseguests must have the capability of harnessing any of these skills if they want to be successful during the summer.” The first challenge of the season sees the group participating in an endurance challenge of having to balance on a thin podium whilst holding onto a wooden bar attached to a trapeze swing that gradually elevates as time progresses. The order of the houseguests dropping out; Patti, Quincy, Deborah, Raquel, Fletcher, Ziggy, Chaz, Brodie, Jasper, Keegan, Ayo, Benedict. Sheba becomes queen of the house for the first week. Patti receives medical attention during the challenge which leaves it temporarily halted after she is the first to fall off her podium. However, she slips and falls onto the circular platform which hits her in the stomach and takes her breath away, causing her to have an asthma attack due to shortage of breath, the minority alliances voluntarily drop out to comfort her - Raquel informing Sheba to stay on in order to win. Over time, the rest of the houseguests drop out leaving only two. Benedict mocks Patti’s misfortune by calling her an “asthmatic whale” which leads to Sheba, who is on the podium next to him, kicking him in the balls whilst the attention is mainly on her - leaving her the winner of the challenge. Benedict calls foul but his whining is disregarded and taunted as being a sore loser which leaves him furious; production takes this into consideration and disqualifies Sheba, giving the win to the person who placed third in the challenge; Ayo. The two houseguests nominated are Brodie and Fletcher. Raquel kicks up a storm when Fletcher goes on and on about how privileged she is, whereas Raquel is the complete opposite. Raquel makes a throwaway comment about how fake she is aesthetically which makes Fletcher produce crocodile tears as a way of making Raquel the public enemy since the majority comfort Fletcher whilst she’s upset. Ayo acknowledges her fake response and believes that Fletcher is a gameplayer. In the garden, Benedict conjures up a plan to evict the minority alliance with Sheba as his primary target because of the damage she inflicted onto him during the first challenge - Brodie, Chaz, Fletcher and Keegan are all on board. Ayo and Ziggy discuss their mutual hatred of Benedict and his crew, proceeding to talk to the minority group and explaining their situation with the hopes of aligning with them five instead but in secret - working as 'double agents' who expose Benedict’s intentions. Patti is shown recovering in bed, looking like a trainwreck with disheveled hair and ripped clothing - Quincy is at her side comforting her, spoon-feeding her soup and telling her fictional stories about KFC and McDonald’s as a way of soothing her pain. Deborah becomes quite fond of The Shed and makes frequent visits to outline her thoughts and to just generally chat. Raquel and Sheba once again narrate their views on the current conditions in the house. Brodie is the first person voted out with 7 votes (Ayo, Deborah, Patti, Quincy, Raquel, Benedict and Ziggy) to 3 against Fletcher (Chaz, Jasper and Keegan), with the main reason given being that he’s a sheep and a ploy for Benedict - or in regard to Benedict's betrayal, he's not a 'love interest'. Three The second challenge of the season revolves around memorization. A series of ten random pictures will be displayed in quick succession to the houseguests who must remember what order they go in and then write it down. Each of them have 3 chances to get it correct, those who do move onto the next round of the competition which sees the remaining houseguests trying to figure out a jigsaw puzzle of the ‘Down on the West Coast’ logo. Quincy becomes the king of the house. The two houseguests nominated are Raquel - due to a misunderstanding of a throwaway comment after she complained about hating it in the house. which Quincy took in a literal sense - and Chaz. Benedict is once again angry that he placed second in the challenge for immunity - vowing that he’ll go on a streak and vote out Sheba who has been teasing him since she won. Fletcher acts extremely slutty around him, flirting every time they’re alone together and swoons over him in The Shed. This ignites jealousy within Jasper who has been trying to sway Benedict by accentuating his most valuable assets that he know would attract him - his perky ass. Keegan notices Jasper’s behaviour as being ‘recognisably’ homosexual and corners him in the majority alliance’s bedroom where he belittles him by calling him words like ‘faggot’. This results in Jasper having a breakdown in The Shed which Deborah accidentally interrupts; she stays and comforts him, extracting information about who would be so cruel to someone so sweet. After cheering Jasper up, Deborah confronts Keegan, pinning him to the wall and having a sewing needle poised near his jugular where she threatens him to apologise to Jasper which he concedes to (“just because your masculinity is fragile doesn’t mean you can hinder someone else due to your insecurities and jealousy towards their ability to love and express themselves. Apologize to Jasper, or dispose of yourself before I find out that you haven’t followed my instructions because you’ll be a dead man”). Keegan then goes on a rant in The Shed about how insane Deborah is and how he is offended that she hasn’t received a formal warning or threaten of expulsion for violence. He then runs to the majority alliance bedroom where he relates the incident back to Fletcher who just laughs in his face and calls him weak for being afraid of an “elderly skank”. In the kitchen, Patti fauns over Quincy after his win in the second challenge whilst they indulge vast amounts of junk food. Ayo and Ziggy bond over their love for fandoms, fanfiction and social media, promising that when they leave the house they’ll collaborate on a memoir-like project where they recount their journey. Before everyone votes, Raquel makes a statement towards how invisible Chaz is and even goes to the extent of outwardly asking him who he was. Chaz is the second person voted out with 6 votes (Sheba, Deborah, Patti, Ayo, Ziggy, Jasper) to 3 votes for Raquel (Benedict, Fletcher, Keegan). After Chaz’s eviction, Sheba seeks entertainment in following Benedict around and pestering him about his deteriorating superiority as the days go by and his cronies are evicted one by one. This infuriates Benedict who makes a reference towards black slavery that has Sheba lashing out in a full-blown rant. When she finishes, Benedict looks smug and simply says “that was unnecessarily aggressive” which upsets Sheba. Benedict finishes the chapter with a confessional where he congratulates Sheba’s attempts to receive an excessive amount of screentime in a patronizing way. He also confirms his ambition to get her out of the house. Four Two challenges take place in this episode. The third challenge of the season overall is a quiz based off of how well the houseguests know one another. Each round, a statement will be made and the houseguests must decipher and determine who that statement is about and who said it. The winner of the challenge is granted immunity for the two evictions (the one that takes place later on in the chapter and the one in the next chapter), they also pick two other people who receive this privilege. Deborah wins the quiz and gives immunity to Jasper and Raquel. The fourth challenge of the season is another physical one. The houseguests are each given a chest with five locks on, in order to gain access to its contents the houseguests must race around the garden, which has been implanted with overgrown weeds and trash, in an attempt to find the individual keys that will unlock the chest. When the person has opened the chest they will come across a golden flag that has the term “king” or “queen” written on it in cursive font depending on the houseguests’ respective gender. Benedict becomes the king of the house. The two houseguests nominated are Sheba and Quincy. The tables flip in terms of the back and forth shade between Benedict and Sheba, where Sheba is now subjected to Benedict’s teasing as he regularly asks her if her bags of packed. Her retaliation is passive-aggressive as she obnoxiously laughs off his remarks, which provokes him to become almost desperate for her to lash out. Fletcher and Keegan are both watching this spat between the king and nominee, cementing their choices in voting to evict Sheba. Deborah and Jasper develop their relationship even further when Jasper delves into his background and life outside the house; disowned by his family and bullied throughout high school. This reduces Deborah to tears of sympathy. She hugs him and solidifies a promise to somehow try and get them both to the final. Raquel theorizes that Sheba and Benedict lowkey like each other because they’re constantly at each other’s throats. However, she doesn’t give her consent to them ‘getting together’ since she believes it’s her responsibility to take care of her best friend in the house. In the minority bedroom, Patti tells Quincy that she’ll do all she can to vouch for him and try and get people to vote out Sheba so that he can stay. This plan doesn’t materialise as she falls asleep soon after and wakes up an hour before the eviction ceremony. Quincy is the third person evicted with 5 votes (Raquel, Ayo, Deborah, Ziggy, Jasper) to 3 votes for Sheba (Fletcher, Keegan, Patti) after the minority alliance threw a coin over who to side with. When Quincy is evicted, Benedict is left outraged after his plan doesn’t formulate the way he wanted and he goes off at Sheba. Sheba flips Benedict off after blatantly telling her that she was his intended target and walks away into the minority bedroom, ignoring his screams for her to come back because he wasn’t ‘finished with her’. Five The fifth challenge of the season is a smorgasbord where the houseguests are provided with a selection of unique and generally disgusting delicacies from across the globe. Each round, only a predetermined amount of houseguests can advance, the fastest ones to eat their portion will advance, the people who take the longest will be out of the challenge alongside those who refuse to eat as well. The challenge lasts four rounds. Patti becomes queen of the condominium, beating Benedict. The two houseguests nominated for eviction are Keegan and Fletcher. Keegan continues his homophobic assault on Jasper whilst they’re alone in the majority alliance bedroom, to which Benedict walks in on Keegan hurling a derogatory insult at him. Benedict then goes off at him for being a disgusting person, since he is confidently bisexual himself. He then confirms that he doesn’t want to be in close proximity with somebody like Keegan, so targets him in the next eviction - despite being the only one of his cronies remaining in the game. However, after losing out on becoming king, he confers with Patti and persuades her to put up Keegan and anyone else of her choice - she does as he asks. Raquel tells the minority group about her family’s business and how they operate, much to Deborah’s dismay. Deborah then goes on a rant in The Shed about how despicable that behaviour is. Sheba and Fletcher go off at one another over individual possessions in the bathroom with Fletcher accusing Sheba of stealing and then alluding that crime is what she would resort to - causing Sheba to take Fletcher’s make-up bag and flinging it into the pool in the garden, to which she lunges at Sheba before being taken away to The Shed to calm down by security. Benedict subtly compliments Sheba on being a good source of entertainment whilst in the house, believing that she’s “good fun” to be around which is why he hasn’t gunned for her this time around. She laughs it off and drags him for being a pompous and delusional twat. Patti is shown in a montage of clips which depict her alone in the kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, lounge and garden whilst eating a selection of sugary goods. Ayo begins to show signs of a mental breakdown due to her constant twitching and mood swings. Ziggy suggests that it’s because her menstrual cycle is in motion which is why she’s acting strange, but it turns out that her addiction with social media is literal and the time away from internet access has sent her into hysteria. Keegan is the fourth person to be evicted with a unanimous 7 votes (Ayo, Deborah, Patti, Jasper, Raquel, Sheba, Ziggy) to 0, for being homophobic trash. Six The sixth challenge of the season is somewhat similar to that of a brawl. After a storm sweeps the West Coast, the garden has become a marchland of sludge. The houseguests are tasked with obtaining a small ball and fighting to get it into their individual baskets, whilst being subjected to the contents of the newly-established mudpit. Fletcher becomes queen of the condominium. The two houseguests nominated for eviction are Raquel and Sheba, however, the eviction is cancelled due to Patti simultaneously inhaling and swallowing an excessive amount of mud and grass during the challenge, resulting in her medical evacuation. She becomes the fifth person out of the house. Deborah, Jasper, Raquel and Sheba are devastated about Patti’s evacuation, something which is being jibed and made fun of by the majority including Ayo and Ziggy which Raquel acknowledges and makes aware to Sheba whilst they are doing another joint confessional together in The Shed. They both concur that playing both sides is extremely dirty in regards that they could extract information from either group and use it to their advantage if they need to - Sheba refers to them as being ‘cancelled’. Benedict’s chiding of Patti’s injuries sparks anger within Deborah who grills him for being cruel and facetious. When the entire group are in the garden because of the heat, they have a temporary heart to heart, which is then ruined by Raquel who informs Benedict and Fletcher that Ayo and Ziggy aren’t 100% committed to their alliance and has been working with the minority as well. This causes a whole group bust up where Ayo and Ziggy storm out of the garden together, isolating themselves from the rest of the group in the bedroom. Fletcher makes a throwaway comment about how Raquel and Sheba seem to get kicks out of “stirring unnecessary shit, nitpicking at tiny details and hating on flourishing relationships”, referring to Ayo and Ziggy. Sheba simply responds with a rhetorical question addressing Fletcher’s inability to be quiet for more than a few minutes. Seven The jury phase begins with the final 8; Ayo, Benedict, Deborah, Fletcher, Jasper, Raquel, Sheba and Ziggy. As a way of celebrating getting this far in the competition, the seventh challenge of the season is thrown where the four winners will enjoy a party and the losing four will be forced to watch from a television screen. It featured the houseguests standing atop of a shifting mechanical surfboard, dodging waves and fish-shaped projectiles - as a sign of endurance, if somebody drops out, they won’t enjoy the jury party. The first four people to drop are; Deborah, Ziggy, Jasper and Ayo. Benedict, Fletcher, Raquel and Sheba are left to “enjoy” the party. The festivities and kindness doesn’t last too long, as another throwaway racist comment by Fletcher sends alcoholic beverages flying across the room, hands being thrown across cheeks (mainly Sheba attacking Fletcher) and security being left to calm/ease the situation. During all this, Deborah, Ziggy, Jasper and Ayo in shock watch from the minority bedroom doorway. Sheba is summoned to The Shed where Gina goes through the rule book, outlining what a houseguest can and cannot do whilst accommodating the building. Gina then gives Sheba a formal warning for violating the rules regarding violence and hostility towards fellow houseguests. Benedict continues to mock every single person from the ‘minority’, despite being inferior himself. In particular how Sheba is so ‘aggressive’. Raquel take turns in winding him up about his current position and inevitable elimination - something that is eventually disrupted by Deborah who tells them to leave him alone, believing that making him feel truly subservient, despite being an asshole, is callous. Ayo’s mental state continues to deteriorate as she begins to hallucinate - proceeding to have full-conversations with thin air. Ziggy makes a confessional in The Shed discussing how production should come in here and have her removed, for her own welfare. His requests are ignored for the sake of entertainment. Nobody is evicted from the condominium. Eight The eighth challenge of the season required the houseguests to be divided into predetermined pairs. The pairs were required to work to transfer water in buckets from one person to another, launching water from bucket to bucket, so that one of them could deposit the contents into a vat. The first pair to successfully fill their vat and release a floating ball would then proceed to a duel where they will go head-to-head untangling a bundle of ropes knotted together. Once achieved, they’ll release a key with a code dangling off of it. They would then run to The Shed where they will punch in the pin to confirm their victory. The pairings are; Benedict/Sheba, Ayo/Jasper, Raquel/Fletcher, Ziggy/Deborah. Benedict and Sheba won the first part of the challenge; Sheba eventually won the duel and became the queen of the condominium. Ayo’s bout of delirium after the separation from social media has left her brain scrambled. She exposes herself as not genuinely swearing allegiance to either side, minority or majority, and instead is using everyone else’s dislikes for one another as a way of getting further into the game. She explains that she is specifically capitalizing off of Sheba and Benedict’s rivalry as an outlet of diverting attention off of herself. Also, her jittery demeanour highlights that her being a “stable, nice girl” stereotype is simply a façade. The two houseguests nominated for eviction were Ayo and Ziggy, as a result of both of their conduct. Deborah, being the sweet old lady that she is, disregards all of Ayo’s claims. She instead does a self-diagnosis of her symptoms and determines that Ayo simply has an upset stomach. Deborah then forces her to stay in bed, where she accompanies her side, aiding to her needs. Jasper serves as Deborah’s wingman; fetching extra blankets for Ayo and singing lullaby duets with Deborah to get Ayo to sleep. Ziggy becomes a snake by distancing himself from Ayo, especially at a time when she requires her closest ally for recovery, as a way of making sure that the other houseguests don’t associate him with her and target him. Benedict clocks his behaviour and consults Sheba, even though this attempt at conducting a “normal” conversation with her emits a suspicious vibe and ultimately doesn’t bode as successful as he hoped. Fletcher whines in The Shed about the lack of attention she is receiving from Benedict, which is something that she has been craving over the past couple of days. She also explains that she is aware of his infatuation with Jasper and would rather get rid of him so that Benedict makes her his priority. Raquel eavesdrops on Fletcher and informs the minority about her desire to target Jasper. This upsets him as he hasn’t done anything remotely wrong, or even made direct contact with Fletcher that would warrant being on her hit list. Ayo became the sixth person evicted and first member of the jury - after being deemed "dangerous" to live around - with 3 votes (Deborah, Jasper, Raquel) to 2 votes (Benedict, Fletcher). Nine The ninth challenge of the season took place where the competitors raced to navigate a sea of foam and bubbles to retrieve various bath supplies, such as rubber duckies, brushes, soap, and bottles of shampoo. The item needing to be retrieved will be flashed for only a few tenths of a second on their own personal display board. Once a correct item is retrieved, the next one will be shown. The first houseguest to grab all of their items in the correct order as displayed wins. Deborah managed to become queen of the condominium and despite her weak and slow pace, she was able to remember the order on her first try. The two houseguests nominated for eviction were Fletcher and Ziggy. Ziggy’s attempts at distancing himself from Ayo was futile since everybody within the condominium was aware of their close relationship with one another. Deborah informs him that he shouldn’t worry about anyone going against him, because she is trying to unite the entire of the minority to get Fletcher and Benedict evicted. After being sick and tired of Fletcher’s derogatory verbal abuse, Raquel retaliates. Instead of being physically violent, Raquel threatens her by saying that if she opens her mouth one more time to insult anyone in this house, she will go into the kitchen, retrieve a knife, and proceed to burst all of her silicone implants - in the hopes of leaving her saggy and vomit-inducing. This leaves Fletcher sobbing over-dramatically in The Shed, demanding that Raquel should be disqualified for threaten physical violence - a plea that went ignored. In the majority’s bedroom, Benedict and Sheba have an unnecessary argument regarding previous houseguests in which Benedict defends the “Fuckboys” with no other reason besides that they were his cronies. Sheba prays to God that Benedict is the next one to go after this upcoming eviction. On the evening of the eviction, a tiebreaker occurs where Ziggy received 2 votes (Benedict, Jasper) and Fletcher also received 2 votes (Raquel, Sheba). Deborah was given limited time to determine which one of the two should be evicted and who should be saved. However, after spending a full 10 minutes trying to reach a verdict, Gina interrupts and announces that both Ziggy and Fletcher have been evicted as a result of Deborah's inability to decide. They became the second and third members of the jury. Ten The tenth challenge of the season was for a reward. The winners of the challenge would be allowed to venture out of the condominium for a barbeque on the beach front. The featured houseguests had to hold their hands on a pair of pressure-sensitive buttons on the ground, waiting for an correct-sounding siren as the cue to release, and race forward to hit a stop button. The slowest houseguest in each round, and any houseguest that releases their button prematurely before the proper siren will be eliminated from the competition, with the last person standing winning. Jasper and Deborah won the challenge and enjoyed the meal on the beach as the sun set. The eleventh challenge of the season featured the houseguests being required to search through pots, stashed with fake clouds, glitter and cardboard cut-outs of rainbows, full of faux gold coins to find extremely hidden specific coins marked by a crown insignia. The first houseguest to accumulate ten total crown-marked coins would win. Benedict becomes king of the condominium. The two houseguests nominated for eviction were Jasper and Deborah. Sheba and Raquel discuss their disdain over the fact that Benedict has won the right to nominate and not only that, they’re partially offended that he hadn’t nominated any of them and instead targeted their closest allies. Despite feeling incredibly gratified that he had won the challenge - ensuring his safety for another week - he can’t help but feel extremely isolated from the others, considering everybody he was aligned to has been evicted. He talks about this in The Shed as a montage depicts him in various sleeping positions on-top of the duvet of his king-sized bed in the majority’s bedroom. Benedict is also shown trying to talk to Jasper in private on multiple occasions, only to be interrupted by Raquel, Sheba and Deborah every time he tries to do so. Jasper and Deborah are shown packing their suitcases in preparation for the eviction, where Jasper continuously assures Deborah that she shouldn’t strain herself and pack her things away because she won’t be the one leaving. Jasper became the ninth person evicted and fourth member of the jury in a unanimous vote of 2 (Raquel, Sheba) to 0, much to Benedict's dismay. Eleven The final four are informed that the final challenge of the season would result in an instant eviction of two of its losers. Benedict being as cocky as usual, shit-talks Sheba about how she is going to fail on the first section and he’ll be there ready to show off his victory. She doesn’t respond, only glares at him. Deborah is shown sitting on the bed she shared with Jasper, her facial expression somewhat dazed indicating that she is daydreaming/reminiscing on past events in the house. Raquel comes into the bedroom and disturbs her. Deborah notices that a tear has fallen from one of her eyes, wiping it away she swears a promise to Jasper that she’ll at least try and win for the both of them. In the twelfth and final challenge of the season, there are three parts. Since there are only four remaining houseguests, the loser of the first part of the challenge will be automatically eliminated and the loser of the second part of the challenge will join them, become the final two members of the jury. In the first part, it featured the four competitors being each tasked with holding onto a suspended rope above the ground for as long as possible. These ropes would be continuously rotated around a fixed midpoint in a circle for the duration of the competition, allowing for the houseguests competing to be bumped into various obstacles placed around the rope's path. After almost an hour of suspension, Raquel is the first to drop out after losing her grip, becoming the tenth person out and fifth member of the jury. Sheba drops out as soon as Raquel hits the floor and essentially dives on-top of her, suffocating her in a tight hug as she chants that she’s “sorry” repeatedly, despite not being at fault. Raquel wishes the best of luck to Deborah and hugs Sheba one last time before being told to leave the garden. However, before leaving completely, Raquel takes the opportunity to slap Benedict - with the knowledge that a punishment cannot hinder her anymore. The second part of the challenge featured the three houseguests each competing to answer trivia questions regarding major events that happened over the course of the season. The houseguest with the most questions answered correctly by the end of the competition would automatically advance into the final. Deborah won in the end and officially, became a finalist. This causes her to cry with joy as she recollects that the only reason she was out on the West Coast was because of a timeshare she invested in; she never anticipated that she’d be on a reality show, let alone reach the final. The third part of the challenge showcased Jasper and Sheba with the task of recollecting the elimination from the season by placing their pre-season headshots in one correct configuration. The first houseguest to find the correct solution and press their finish buzzer joins Raquel in the final. Sheba won, meaning that Benedict became the eleventh person out and sixth and final member of the jury. Before being dragged out of the condominium by security, Benedict, blinded by a fit of rage, attempted to destroy the house itself - lobbing a sun lounger through one of the sliding glass doors. Sheba and Deborah are shown with their arms around one another in a friendly gesture - smirking at the scene before them as Benedict struggles and attempts to fight against several bulky men. Twelve Gina LaCroix has gathered all 12 of the eliminated houseguests in a reunion where they are joined on the beachfront by the two finalists, Deborah and Sheba. As a way of pleading their case, they individually vouch for themselves with speeches that explain why they deserve to win the million dollar cash prize. The final highlights mainly consists of interactions between Deborah and Sheba on their last night together in the condominium - they reminisce on their time together, the friends they've made and their surprise as to how they've managed to outlast many of their peers, most of whom despised them. The final vote to win is a vote of 5-1 with Deborah winning the season and Sheba being the runner-up. Ayo, Benedict, Fletcher, Jasper and Ziggy voted for Deborah. Raquel voted for Sheba. Elimination Table * WIN - the houseguest became king or queen of the condominium after winning the week's challenge. * LOW - the houseguest was nominated for eviction but was safe as a result of receiving less votes. * IMMUNE - the houseguest was granted immunity. * SAFE - the houseguest was immune for the week after not being nominated. * OUT - the houseguest was evicted from the condominium. * LEFT - the houseguest was medically evacuated from the condominium. Author's Notes *Written by GalaxyRemixZ in his first attempt to write something after a decade-long absence because of sixth form xo. Category:Stories